Remember The Time When We
by TylerNicoleDotCom
Summary: AmazingPhil/OC She wasn't sure what was making her so nervous. Was it Pipers rude comments? Was it Dan her extremely attractive boyfriend who made sex jokes about everything? Or was it Dan's oddly quiet roommate who always looked like a lost puppy. A strangely cute puppy… No matter what the feeling was she was now standing outside their flat door with no other choice but to knock.
1. Chapter 1

I stood on the porch outside of my house soaking in the last bit of warmth the cool London summer had to offer. I thought back to the summer holidays spent in Florida and wished for nothing more than the sun on my face and the ocean water in my hair. I took a long sip of coffee and inhaled the warm scent of hazelnut coming from my cup. My attention turned from the world outside my house to the loud bang that echoed through the lounge behind me. The sound of Dan's laugh rang loud and clear and I instantly knew that no actual damage was done, but still being curios I made my way back inside. Dan was sat on the couch holding in a laugh as Piper stood looking horrified at the ground.

"Your sister is literally the clumsiest person I've ever met Phil." Dan said between chuckles. I just smiled down at Piper.

"Yeah just a little bit," I said bending down to pick up her now broken glass bowl, "but that's why we keep her around right?" She smiled a little helped me pick it up.

"I'm not the only clumsy one either Philip! I'm sure that gene runs in the family." I laughed and just nodded.

After the bowl was cleaned up and the laughter died down I found myself on my bed aimlessly scrolling through my tumblr dashboard. I could hear Dan and Piper in his room laughing and talking rather loud, so I could only assume they were making another video together. The internet really took well to Dan having a girlfriend and his fans seemed to love her. I'm not sure if it was because she was my sister or the fact that Dan and her were just so perfect for each other, but everyone welcomed her into the "phamily" very nicely.

A weird feeling came over my body again as I looked over at the empty side of my bed. I couldn't help but feel jealous that my little sister and best friend found love. Not that I was in love with Dan or anything absurd like that, just the simple fact that no one loved me. All my fans told me that they loved me and would do anything for a guy like me. That always struck me as weird though, a guy like me? Single and unappealing? Awkward and meek? I smiled and shook my head. I think I was just going to be single for a while longer because for how unappealing I was, I had ridiculous standards.

"PHIL WHAT YOU DOING?!" Dan hollered down the hallway.

"ON THE INTERNET BLOGGING MY FEELS AWAY." I heard Piper laugh at my misery. Both of them started whining and begging me to come out into the lounge once again. The thought of getting up made me depressed but their shrill voices helped lift me out of bed.  
"You two are probably the most annoying people I've ever had the displeasure of meeting, you know that right? I swear yo-," I cut myself off midsentence and looked around the room. It was covered in bright poster boards, markers, glitter, and school books.

"Before you ask, I have a project due soon. It's a partner project which sucks. Mrs. Owens didn't even let us pick our partners. I got paired with fucking Skyler Autumn out of all people. She's so up her own ass sometimes. She thinks she's SO much better than everyone because she's fucking American," Piper drew in a long breathe and looked around the room, "So she's coming over to help me breed little caterpillars into butterflies. Fucking great." She scrunched up her face and rubbed the bridge of her nose in defeat.

I was going to comfort her but my act of kindness was interrupted with a hallow thud at our front door. Piper threw herself dramatically on the ground and groaned like a dying cow. I swore I even heard her grumbled something about Dan shooting her. My hand grabbed the door and swung it open revealing a girl who didn't fit Piper's description at all. Her small lips scrunched up and her eyes filled with worry.  
"Is this Piper Lester's Apartme- I mean flat?" Her voice was unmistakably American. My words wouldn't come out so I was forced to just nod a bit. I moved aside and gestured to let her in. As she walked by a scent of peppermint and warm sugar followed with her clouding over my brain causing me to just stand there dumb folded.  
"You alright man?" Dan asked causing me to jump and shut the door. I squeaked and slowly nodded in response. Dan just rolled his eyes and fake snorted at my lie. He let it pass though and made his way into the kitchen to grab a pop. My feet started moving again and I ended up in the living room somehow. Skyler sat on the edge of couch, clearly uncomfortable, as Piper began setting up their supplies.

"Would you like a drink?" I choked out. Mental bonus points for making a full sentence this time. She shook her head and smiled at me. Her smile made my knees go weak and I had to hurry to the couch. Skyler raised a single eyebrow at me and Piper snorted while dumping markers all over the ground. Out of pure awkwardness I grabbed my laptop so my hands and mind both had something to do instead of just sit there.

"Alright America, make yourself useful and start setting up the container for the caterpillars. I'm going to get food." Piper stumbled into the kitchen and Skyler meekly made her way to her task. She moved so slow and concentrated. I'm sure it was out of fear of my sister, like if she somehow messed it up Piper would hunt her down and eat her. My eyes were trying to stay on my laptop but they kept wandering to the pale skinned beauty on the floor. Her dark red hair framed her round chubby face and fell loosely onto her chest. Her bright blue eyes fixed on the task at hand and her brows crinkled in determination.

"How long does it normally take for caterpillars to become butterflies?" I ask

"Around four to five weeks." Her response was said without looking up.

Perfect. Four weeks to stare at this girl from behind my computer screen.


	2. Chapter 2

Skyler sat on the end of her bed passing the time by playing games on her phone. Her mom walked in and propped herself against the door frame. She let a sigh escape from her lips and face palmed slightly.

"You know Sky, you're 18 years old. You're allowed to leave the house. Like… that's a thing you can do. We've been here for almost two years and you've barely left the house." Skyler merely laid on her back in response and continued playing.

"Weren't you the one who so badly wanted to move to Manchester and not live in California anymore? Begging and pleading for me to move here so you could meet 'the love of your life?' Isn't this the life you wanted baby girl?" Stacy's eyebrows crinkled as she looked at her daughter.

"Yeah mom, that's before I knew everyone here, was such cunts." Stacy smiled at the comment rather than stand offended. She sat down next to her daughter on the bed and took a deep breath in. A loud _pring_ came from Skyler's phone causing both her and her mom to jump. A text message filled her screen and she half smiled.

_Hey democracy, it hurts me to say this but, you need to come over again. We have caterpillar shit to attend to. Oh and bring food or you're not welcome in our club. _

"Okay well I'm going over to Piper's mom. I'll be back later. I guess your wish is coming true." She threw on a jumper and laid a kiss on her mom's cheek. The walk to Piper's flat wasn't long at all, but the air held a chill to it that Skyler's California skin hadn't quite adjusted to. She picked up speed to the closest shop to distance herself far from the fast cooling air outside.

Skyler's heart raced as she found herself going up the lift. She wasn't sure what was making her so nervous. Was it Pipers rude comments? Was it Dan her extremely attractive boyfriend who made sex jokes about everything? Or was it Dan's oddly quiet roommate who always looked like a lost puppy. A strangely cute puppy… No matter what the feeling was she was now standing outside their flat door with no other choice but to knock.

I stood behind the breakfast bar slowly chopping up the tomatoes for mine and Dan's pasta. His horrible singing from the shower filled up our tiny flat and I had no other choice than to escape into my head phones whilst cooking. My mind began to wander as I aimlessly cut through the tomatoes. The color red was hot in my mind and a mess of red hair began to solidify in my memory. Her blue eyes were the next to take form and then her adorably round face. I smiled down at the cutting board, feeling oddly at peace with her in my mind and the loud pounding of Muse in my ears.

"Do you always smile at tomatoes, or is that an English custom I'm not used to?" I jumped causing the knife to drop along with my heart. Her smile was shy but her eyes flashed bright with jest. I choked out a laugh and matched her shy smile.

"Not to be rude," I said scratching the back of my head, "But how did you get in here?" She looked down and bit her lip softly.  
"Well I was knocking for what seemed like a good ten minutes, and it was unlocked. So I did the American thing and just let myself in…I hope that's okay." Her weight shifted slightly.  
"No that's totally fine. It's just not every day we get someone as lovely as you just walking right in…I mean…erm-," I cut myself off and began to glow beat red. Skyler flashed a smile that made me want to go weak at my knees again. I held myself together surprisingly well as she replied with a meek 'Thank you.'

She set down two grocery bags on the counter and started to unload them. She pulled out two bags of crisps, two things of soda, and a wide variety of sweets. After she arranged the items and exposed of the trash her fingers nervously tapped against the counter. My brows crinkled and my lips tightened, a nervous habit I found myself doing a lot more than I'd like to admit. The awkward tension was broke with a door swinging open and Dan spinning into the hallway in only his towel. I mentally hit myself for not warning either of them.

"Oh! Female present… Hello again." Dan smiled shaking her hand.  
"Hi Dan, nice outfit…?" She looked him up and down causing him to flash a huge smile, dimples and all.  
"Well I have to dress to impress for the ladies." He said propping his arm on the wall and striking a pose.

"Yeah you look like a fucking faggot you twat." Piper barged into the room unexcepted and grabbed the end of Dan's towel yanking it off without even looking back. Dan scrambled to pick it up and cover himself up.

"WELL JESUS CHRIST! WE HAVE GUESTS!" He squeaked. Piper just shrugged and replied with

"She's American, she's seen worse." Skyler crinkled her nose and sarcastically spat out.

"Things seem much worse here actually." My eyes grew wide and Dan's face fell as he excused himself to put clothes on. The boldness Skyler faced Piper with made the air slowly fill with a tension so thick I was tempted to pick up my tomato knife and see if I could cut into it. Piper's movements where quick and her eyes were fixed sharply on taking the items she bought out of the bag.

"Well the one thing you American's can do is pick out food, I'll give you that." Piper left the room and brushed past Skyler without even looking at her.

"I'm pretty sure that's the only compliment she's going to give you there Democracy," I smiled putting my hands on Skyler's shoulders and leading her out of the room, "So I would remember it and cherish it."

"Oh don't worry there Monarchy, I'll cherish it as much as I cherish doing this project." She popped a sweet in her mouth and ventured into the lounge.

If she only knew how much I'd be cherishing this.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, you don't understand. They're going to be named after Harry Potter characters." Piper glared at me. Skyler held her gaze and shook her head.

"Doctor Who names would suit them so much better." Skyler didn't break the eye contact and I meekly responded.

"What about Pokémon? They look like little Caterpie's anyway." Both the girls shot their glares over to me and Piper let out a huge sigh. She was about to say something but Dan stormed in.

"I can't take this fighting! There is fucking six of them. Piper name two after Harry Potter characters, Phil name two of them after Pokémon, and Skyler name two of them after Doctor Who characters. You guys are not 15 anymore. You should be able to figure this shit out." The air was tense and everyone looked at each other with such guilty and sheepish eyes. And on that note the girls went right back to work leaving me to the internet again.

The rest of the day passed by very quickly, it was filled with the noises of my clicking keys and the girl's furious writing. Piper threw herself dramatically on the ground and began making dying whale noises. Skyler's expression was priceless and she began to fake shoot Piper.

"KILL THE BEAST. IT'S COME UP ON LAND!" I jumped up and pretended to shoot her as well. My gun noise was more of a screeching lion though. I'm starting to think it's the only noise I can make. Piper just flailed on the floor twitching with the fake bullet impacts. Dan walked in fake crying and running to Piper's side.

"You heartless creatures, how could you?! I leave her with you for an hour and you kill her?! You're horrible people! You'll be hearing from my lawyers!" Dan then picked up Piper and carried her over his shoulder into his room. I sat back on the couch slowly calming down my laughter. Skyler stood awkwardly in the middle of the lounge looking down at her unmatching socks. My stomach decided it wanted to play the song of its people. Her face brightened up and she walked over patting my stomach.

"Someone's hungry." She laughed.

"I guess so. I'd make something here, but I'm pretty sure Dan has eaten everything. Would you like to go grab a bite to eat with me?" I realized now how creepy I sounded. I barely knew her. Despite how much I wanted to know everything there was about Skyler Autumn. Before I could undo my words she cut me off with a simple.

"Sure." My happiness and excitement weren't masked well as my smile stretched halfway across my face. I saw her mood change though and she scrunched her face up.

"Shit, never mind. I forgot my wallet at home. I didn't even think to bring it." The disappointment that filled her round face made me jump up and interrupt her thoughts.  
"I could pay for you. It's really not a big deal, kind of a treat for having to put up with Piper."

Fighting her tooth and nail she finally agreed to let me treat her to dinner. The walk to town wasn't bad at all. It was filled small talk of how the weather's so much different in London than in California.

"Up until last year," she began to say with a mouth full of chips, "I had never seen snow fall." I shook my head while taking a drink of my coffee.

"There is no way that can be possible."

"No, honest to Moffat, I've never seen snow fall. I barely even saw snow in the first place. There's this really pretty mountain area about forty minutes from my house though. It has cabins to rent and little family ran diners. I went up there once in January, so the snow was all slushy and almost all melted. So snow was such a new thing to me."

She took a bite of her food and looked thoughtfully out the window. I couldn't help but get lost looking at her. Everything about her seemed to flow so naturally. Everything seemed to fall perfectly into place. Her head turned causing my eyes to dart back at my plate and pick at the salad with my fork.

"Well," I nervously chocked out, "Maybe this winter time, I'll show you what a real London winter is like." Her eyes lit up and then her mouth followed suit into a smile.

"Yeah…I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**HUGE A/N: Hey guys, Tyler here. I am SO sorry for the lack of posts and I'm terribly embarrassed as to how longs it's been. I promise though, no more breaks! I have the entire thing planned out and now I just have to write it. PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW, it keeps me motivated. That is all :D Stay wonderful lovelies**

The weeks seemed to go by too fast for my liking. It sadly had already been two weeks since Skyler came into my life, which meant only a few short weeks I had to work up the courage to talk to her. Whenever she was over her sugary scent filled the house and made something inside of me want to reach out and touch her, even if that meant just holding her hand. I walked over to the kitchen to find a note in Pipers hand writing.

_Hey douche tits, I've gone out with Dan. I think 'we dumped your tea in the harbor' will be over while I'm gone. I've told her to just walk in and start working so please try and be dressed._

_ Stay gay, Piper._

I just laughed off my sisters words and began to make a pot of coffee. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous at this point. Skyler. Was going to be in my flat. With only me. Just…us. I wasn't allotted much time to freak out before I heard a week knock at the door and was greeted by her head popping around the other side of it. She shook the early winter rain out of her hair and slid her coat off.

"I hope you don't mind," she blushed, "Piper told me just to let myself in."

I just shook my head and smiled at her. She smiled back and walked into the kitchen. The scent stuck to her clothes mixed with the rain and filled up the small kitchen. I was lost in a whirl wind of coffee and her. I didn't complain though, how could I?

"Coffee?" I held up a cup and she nodded.

"I've never wanted coffee more in my entire life! Fill me up Mr. Phil!" She beamed at her word play and I just chuckled. Those jokes use to annoy me but with her it was innocent and jolly, so I let it slide. After she mixed in her creamer and sugar we made our way over to the couch. We sat in a silence for a while that was neither awkward nor comfortable, it was just there. She cleared her throat and filled the silence with a question that made my heart stop.

"So how's youtube going? Haven't seen your videos in a while." Skyler sipped her coffee and glanced over at me.

"Um well it's good, but hang out how did you know… when did you…? Huh?" I was thrown off and couldn't quite comprehend how she knew about my channel.

"Oh come on Amazing Phil, I don't live under a rock. I thought I recognized you when I first walked in. And remember I go to school with Piper; EVERYONE gives her shit for being your sister and dating your partner in crime." My brain was starting to process this better and I took a long drink of coffee.

"Why didn't you like… freak out? When you saw me and Dan you pretty calm."

"Woah there Mr. Ego. Was I supposed to scream and throw myself on you?" I shook my head blushing. Again, she had me at a loss for words. She just smiled and shook it off.

"My thing is," She sipped her coffee again, "Why scream in someone's face when you're trying to have an ACTUAL friendship with them. What kind of impression would that have made on you? You'd probably be thinking," She cleared her throat and attempted her best English accent, " 'Oh my god this girl is fucking crazy! When does she leave?! Where's my tea I need to calm down?! Get this peasant away from me I am the fucking King!' And let's be real what kind of friendship is that?"

And in that moment no one has ever seemed so beautiful to me. It might have been the way her make-up slightly smudged in the rain, or the smell of the coffee mixing with her perfume. It could have also been the way her red hair fell damped over her shoulder, but I'm pretty sure it was all of that plus her genuine smile that made her eyes crinkle a little more than everyone else's did. And in that moment of pure beauty something came over me and granted me enough courage to lean over and press my lips against hers softly.

I was previously mistaken. The most beautiful thing that happened that day was the fact that Skyler Autumn did not pull away from my kiss. She kissed back with the same eager innocence that embodied the entire ambience of that simple kiss.


End file.
